


A 70s Love Child

by reinadefuego



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: And that's not even the important part of the mission. The briefing saidhippy lesbians.Written for Ladies Bingo Round 5: Bright Colours.





	A 70s Love Child

"Too dull," Rayna says, crossing her arms. They're meant to be going into a hippy commune, not a funeral parlour. "Pick something else."  
  
Susan's in shock. She looks like she went to a fucking ABBA concert and was asked to leave because she was too enthusiastic. " _This_  is too dull?"  
  
A glare is Rayna's only response. Susan rolls her eyes and proceeds to strip, remaining all too aware they're in the CIA's basement and at any time Fine or Ford could walk in. Ford she's not so concerned about. He's seen her naked before, and he's pretty blase about the whole nudity thing anyway. Fine, however, would probably send Susan running for the hills. "What about this," Susan asks, fishing out a bright fluoro yellow shirt from the pile of clothes on the table. She slips it on and tugs it down over her stomach, cringing at how tight it is. The pants are already digging into her waist (God forbid people use elastic bands any more), and she's pretty sure her ass isn't meant to look this good in anything. "Is it bright enough?"  
  
"You look like a retarded lemon," she says. With a bleach blonde wig on and her shirt, Rayna can almost see Susan pulling this mission off.  _Almost._  She just needs the carefree attitude to match her new hippy persona. "It's perfect."  
  
 _I feel like an idiot,_  Susan thinks, squirming as the hem of the shirt rolls back slightly to reveal her belly.  _Nope, can't do it. This is insanity. I am not a seventies love child._  
  
"You look great, Cooper," Rick says, clapping her hard on her firm right arse cheek. He narrowly dodges an elbow aimed at his balls — it's a reflexive reaction of hers now — and grins as he adjusts his moustache, wig, and gaudy Elvis sunglasses. "What I can't figure out is where you're going to put the wire."  
  
"Up your arse, I assume," Rayna sneers at Ford. She's never liked him. He's a bumbling idiot who could tank Susan's career at any moment and Rayna has worked too hard to keep Susan from fucking it up. There is no way she's going to allow Ford to expose them as spies. Cooper's a  _Senior_  Field Operations Officer now, and undercover ops are her speciality. "Have you got everything?"  
  
Cooper nods. She packed her bags last night and they're sitting in her car right now. Rayna's been on her ass for the past week, making sure everything is in place and that she's prepared to go undercover. For what it's worth, she's just glad Rayna is coming with her and that she won't be alone.  
  
And that's not even the important part of the mission. The briefing said  _hippy lesbians_. Susan won't even have to hide when she's checking out Rayna's ass. It's a partial victory in her eyes. She gets Rayna, another completed mission on her resume, and she gets to look like one hell of a damned sexy woman as part of it. "What do you think?" Susan says. "You nagged me last night to do it."  
  
"I'm just making sure." Rayna kisses Susan on the cheek for good luck. "Don't forget: the plane leaves in two hours."


End file.
